Talk:Dante VS Bayonetta/@comment-32870717-20170816084532
Here's a summary I made: Dante at max goes as fast as lightning using Quicksilver (multilple in-game descriptions state this), while Bayo can fly and punch faster than light by the end of both games and the anime. She punched Jubileus to the Sun from farther than Pluto in a minute, kept up with Jubileus attacks and speed, who can cross half the Solar System in seconds, managed to catch up with Jubileus's remains to ride on them and arrive to Earth, and kept up with Aesir, who is more powerful than Jubileus and downright warps time-space at his convenience. While both have engaged in direct combat universal threats (which they needed help to ultimately best, seal, or kill), at most Dante, by himself and without support, can directly cause a rip the size of a city and break a building-sized weakened opponent (Savior has less impressive feats than Madame Butterfly and Temperantia and must be taken into account that Nero had weakened him before he was taken out by Dante), while Bayonetta can pulverize mountains, destroy city-sized meteorites, and one-punch a planet with her most powerful summons. Also, Balder and Bayonetta's Eyes can destroy a moon without assistance, individually, and the giant space colony feat done by Bayonetta in the sequel against Aesir (location also featured in Vanquish and W101), shows that she is stronger than Dante physically, since he has never dealt with such a big structure. When it comes to time-manipulation, Quicksilver at most can be activated to slow time once, while Witch Time can do it twice at least (slow down time while is already slowed down). Dante wouldn't cancel Witch Time's time-slowing effects using Quicksilver, but rather just avoid having his body being affected by it once. He has no means to stop two or more layers of Witch Time activated though, at most he can avoid the effect of one. Not that Bayonetta needs WT, since she is faster than him using even with QS. Dante's regeneration isn't perfect. He has never being showed to be able to regenerate from having his head detroyed or being reduce to a pulp of organs. Also having an endurance non-limit fallacy is impossible for him, since DMC4's artbook has stated that Dante doesn't posses perfect invulnerability nor immortality, not even if he were to achieve Perfect Devil Trigger, plus that he can be defeated even in that form. It's just that taking him down in combat is nearly impossible... for the characters in the DMC universe. Other franchises have characters that posses higher powerlevel tiers that can solo the DMC cast and even the Bayonetta one (for example, Lovecraft, Umineko, DC, Marvel). Considering that Dante can be damaged by bullets to the head and sword attacks, while Bayonetta can destroy a building flying at supersonic speeds with a headbutt without receiving a scratch, Bayonetta's physical resistance is superior. Even Dante ends up relying on his regeneration powers to heal a bullet-wound to the head, while minor-category angels like Joy can tank attacks to the head way better than him. The only thing that has generated a wound to Bayo's skin was a magic dagger used to specifically seal the power of her Left Eye and put her to sleep. It does not help Dante that the Auditio, high-ranking angels, and Rodin are conceptually immortal. Their bodies take more damage than Dante's and they still lost against Bayonetta. Fortitudo lost his heads and more than 70% of his body mass was destroyed, yet he could still continue fighting. Sapientia also remained alive to the end, although his whole body (minus his head) was devoured. As they are the incarnation of the divine will, the only way to get rid of an Auditio is to send it to hell to be eternally devoured (unless a Sage Lumen summons them back by giving them a new body). When it comes to weapons they are almost in the same level, but Bazillions in my opinion are more powerful than Yamato, because these pistols break matter at a molecular level. They can pretty much destroy everything's physical properties, including Yamato's. The angelic weapons of Rodin's rings would also be useful to generate greater conceptual damage to Dante's body. About experience and intelligence, Bayo was trained by witches and she hunted angels to survive for more than 500 years (when she alters the past preventing Jeanne sending her to sleep), while Dante has taught himself how to fight and not spend more than 30 years dealing with demons. I will not consider the accessories, as these do not usually connect to the story and both have objects that break the mechanics of the game in their favor. In fact, both can be invincible for a few seconds and make infinite combos if you use the accessories well. Majin Devil Trigger is perfectly countered by Pulley's Butterfly and Umbran Armor. May I add that Kamiya debunked and insulted the fight itself in his twitter account. He called it "Garbage". The "garbage" was directed at the video itself, making him the first original creator and director of the two participants in a DB who disapproved the results and quality of the fight. And reminder that his authority do matters the most, since DMC1's Dante is the one with the beats feats. After all, every major enemy in the following DMC games was weaker and less impressive feat-wise than Mundus, specially Savior and Vergil. Finally, Vsbattles isn't to be trusted with its inconsistent and stupid power scaling system that at this point is confused as hell as to how interpret recent Kamiya's tweets, especifically a super biased guy name Azathoth. One, Kamiya did confirm a long time ago that Bayonetta was able to keep up with a multiversal being like Aesir in a direct fight, even without her eye and weakened after many battles, even if it was with a stupid reasoning: https://twitter.com/Melted_Love/status/808393320594542592 https://twitter.com/Melted_Love/status/808237532035108864 And two, he keeps avoiding answering if Mundus's powers can effectively destroy the Earth, and Eye-less Jubileus the human universe. https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/745691016116658176 Making by default Aesir the only confirmed final boss of both franchises that can destroy or rewrite not one, but a trinity of univeses. As stated before, Bayonetta's superior time-manipulation, speedlevel, destructive capacity, and access to Purgatorio literally makes her untouchable to Dante. He has no chance.